Delicious
by chanbubble
Summary: Yaoi NC 18 Fanfiction about Sehun,Luhan and Kai from EXO DONT FORGET TO LEAVE REVIEWS AND NO COPYCAT!


Title: Delicious ( yaoi nc )

Cast: Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan – Kim Jongin

Rated M One Shot

-JANGAN LUPA MENINGGALKAN REVIEWS, READER!-

"S-sehun? Ada apa ini?" Tanya Luhan yang kaget karena Sehun tiba tiba menarik kerahnya saat ia baru selesai menggunakan toilet disalah satu bilik kamar mandi sekolah. "Hyung, kau…mengapa kau berani-beraninya…menembak yeoja itu di depanku…di depan teman teman kita…?" Tanya sehun, wajahnya terlihat marah sekali. "Hah…? Terus memangnya kenapa…? Tidak ada salahnya…bukan?" kata Luhan tergagap, ia masih bingung apa maksud Sehun bisa semarah ini kepadanya.

"Tentu saja salah! Bukannya kamu tahu kalau selama ini kami sudah menaruh perhatian padamu?" bentak sehun. "Kami? Kami siapa?" Secara tiba tiba Kai (Kim Jongin) masuk ke kamar mandi dengan wajah sama marahnya. Ia menutup pintu lalu mengunci nya dan menaruh kunci tersebut didalam sakunya.

"Ya, kami. Aku dan Sehun, selama ini kami sudah cukup bersabar untuk tidak menyentuhmu. Tapi kamu membuat kita marah" ujar Kai sambil berjalan mendekati Luhan. Sehun memegangi kedua tangannya dengan erat dibelakang punggung.

Kai merobek atasan seragam Luhan lalu melemparkannya keatas wastafel. Ia menyentuh dagu Luhan lalu dengan kasar melumat bibir Luhan lalu menggigitnya sampai berdarah. Sementara itu, Sehun menjilat dan menghisap bagian leher Luhan dari belakang.

Kai mulai bermain dengan puting Luhan, ia mencubit lalu menggigitnya keras keras. "Aa-aah, hentikan ini! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Ini tidak wajar!" kata Luhan sambil mendorong kepala Kai menjauh dari dadanya. "Diam saja kamu!" bentak Kai, ia menampar pipi Luhan sampai tangannya membekas.

Sehun menanggalkan bawahan seragam Luhan hingga menyisakan celana dalam abu-abunya. Ia meremas junior Luhan dari luar celananya sambil jari-jarinya menusuk hole dibelakangnya.

"Uuh kumohon hentikan, kalian sudah gila" kata Luhan lagi, ia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang menyentuh bagian bawahnya. Kai menyingkirkan seragamnya sendiri, ia sudah telanjang bulat sekarang. Ia menekan kepala Luhan, mengarahkannya kedepan juniornya. "Blowjob,bitch"

"Tidak! Tidak mau!" Luhan menggeleng. Namun Kai tetap memaksanya, Sehun mendorong punggung Luhan, membuatnya melakukan pose 'doggy style' lalu membuka celanadalamnya.

Sementara itu Kai sudah berhasil membuat juniornya mendesak masuk kedalam mulut Luhan. Ia dengan kasar mengeluar-masukkannya sementara Luhan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya karena ia takut.

Sehun sibuk bermain-main dengan hole Luhan. Awalnya ia menusuk nusuknya dengan telunjuk, lalu memasukkan jari tengahnya juga, kemudian jari manis dan kelingkingnya sekaligus. Ia terus menusuk nusuk sampai ia rasa sudah cukup, ia menanggalkan pakaiannya sendiri, lalu memasukkan juniornya yang sedaritadi sudah menegang itu kedalam hole Luhan. "oohh.. so tight…" desahnya begitu juniornya sudah masuk seluruhnya kedalam hole milik Luhan.

Luhan mulai berontak, ia merasa kesakitan sekali merasa holenya seakan akan robek karena Sehun. Namun ia tidak bisa teriak karena mulutnya dipenuhi dengan junior kai yang sekarang mulai membasah.

Sehun masih terus menggenjot Luhan, tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan keringat. Sebentar lagi ia akan keluar. "A-aahh..sedikit lagi" lalu keluarlah cairan Sehun didalam hole Luhan. Ia mengeluarkan juniornya lalu terduduk di lantai karena kecapekan.

Kai juga mengeluarkan juniornya lalu mendorong Luhan sampai ia telentang dilantai kamar mandi. Ia membuka paha Luhan lalu dengan tidak sabar segera mendesakkan juniornya kedalam hole Luhan yang sedikit basah akibat cairan Sehun. Sehun sendiri duduk diatas dada Luhan lalu menaruh juniornya diatas bibir Luhan, menunggu Luhan membukanya. "Ayo bersihkan hyung" ucap Sehun tidak sabaran. Luhan tetap mengatupkan bibirnya sambil menggeleng.

Dengan terpaksa sehun harus membuka mulut Luhan dengan tangannya sendiri lalu memasukkan juniornya kedalam. Luhan tetap diam,ia tidak mau bergerak samasekali. Ia hanya memandangi Sehun dalam diam. "Ayolah hyung mengapa harus aku paksa" Sehun menjambak rambut Luhan lalu menggerakkan kepalanya maju dan mundur.

Kai masih sibuk mengeluar masukkan juniornya di hole Luhan sambil meremas junior Luhan yang menganggur. Lalu ia mengelusnya dengan kasar sampai akhirnya junior Luhan menjadi basah dan menyemprotkan cairan ke perut dan dada kai. Setelah itu kai juga mengeluarkan cairannya, kedalam hole Luhan. Dan ada beberapa yang tertumpah ke lantai.

Kai membersihkan juniornya sendiri karena Sehun masih menggunakan mulut Luhan. Setelah itu cepat-cepat ia memakai seragamnya. "Hey Sehun, ini sudah jam 4 sore aku harus pergi sekarang karena ada kursus menggambar jam 5 nanti. Selanjutnya kau saja ya yang mengurus?" kata Kai sambil membuka kunci pintu kamar mandi. Sehun hanya mengangguk, "tenang saja sebentar lagi aku selesai. Tutup saja pintunya namun jangan kau kunci"

"Oke, good luck hun" Kai meninggalkan kamar mandi sekolah lalu bergegas ke mobilnya dan pulang.

Sehun merasa juniornya sudah cukup bersih, ia menariknya keluar dari mulut Luhan lalu berdiri. Sehun memakai seragamnya lagi lalu menata rambutnya namun ia bingung karena Luhan daritadi masih diam saja dilantai. Matanya tertutup, ia juga tidak bergerak. Ia menepuk nepuk pipi Luhan lalu mengguncang tubuhnya namun tetap saja ia tidak bergerak._"gawat, jangan jangan dia pingsan. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" _ Sehun berdiri diam sambil memandangi keaadan Luhan yang sungguh mengenaskan, tanpa baju dilantai dengan rambut berantakan serta hole, junior dan mulut penuh dengan cairan kental menjijikkan.

"_Terpaksa harus aku yang membersihkan semua ini. Aku pel saja dulu lantainya" _Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan lalu menaruhnya diatas wastafel. Ia membersihkan seluruh kamar mandi yang kotor akibat ulah mereka berdua. Lalu ia melilit Luhan dengan handuk dan membawanya ke mobil. Pada jam segini semua anak dan guru sudah pulang semua jadi ia tidak perlu takut, kecuali jika pak satpam melihatnya.

Namun ia berhasil masuk kedalam mobil tanpa sepengetahuan pak satpam. Ia menggeletakkan Luhan di jok belakang, sampai sekarang ia juga belum bangun. Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya, meninggalkan sekolah menuju ke rumahnya. Ia tinggal sendirian disitu karena appa dan eommanya sedang bepergian karena bisnis sampai 2 bulan kedepan. Sehun memiliki rumah yang mewah dan indah, ia memiliki sekitar 5 pembantu dan 1 juru masak. Sehun memang orang kaya namun ia dan keluarganya lebih suka menyalurkan kekayaannya itu untuk pendidikan serta style berpakaian. Tidak jarang pula mereka menyumbangkannya untuk mereka yang membutuhkan

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi lalu membawa Luhan ke kamarnya. Ia membersihkan Luhan lalu memakaikannya pakaian. Setelah itu ia menggeletakkan Luhan di atas tempat tidurnya.

Sehun duduk di sebelahnya, ia menunduk.

"Sepertinya aku baru saja melakukan perbuatan yang salah. Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan ini kepadamu hyung. Ini memang tidak wajar, memang sih wajar saja bagi Kai. Ia sudah berkali-kali melakukan ini namun ini adalah kali pertamanya aku melakukan.

Maafkan aku hyung. Aku hanya mencintaimu, tapi aku tahu kau tidak sepertiku. Maksudku, kau bukan namja homosexual bukan? Hahaha, aku sungguh bodoh. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan orangtuaku katakan jika mereka mendengar bahwa anak satu satunya dan kesayangannya ini melakukan tindakan yang sangat menyimpang dan tidak senonoh seperti ini. Tapi apa mereka peduli? Kayaknya tidak. Mereka hanya sibuk dengan urusan bisnis dan uang. Dulu mereka sangat memedulikan dan menyayangiku. Mereka berubah sejak appa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih bagus…

Aku juga berubah sejak itu, tau tidak hyung? Kau bukan yang waktu itu menghiburku saat orang tuaku meninggalkanku selama 2 tahun ke Jepang? Dan kau juga yang dengan baik hati menyewakan apartemenmu sementara hanya untuk menemaniku di rumah ini. Kita sudah bersahabat lama sekali, namun kau tidak tahu bukan kalau aku menyimpan perasaan yang lebih?

Perasaan yang mereka sebut, cinta?

Aku diam diam sangat suka mendengar nyanyianmu didalam kamar mandi saat kita sedang mandi,aku juga suka saat kita meliburkan para pembantu lalu mengurus semua pekerjaan rumah sendiri seharian di hari minggu,aku suka saat kau memasakkan untukku saat juru masak sedang pulang kampung, dan terlebih lagi disaat kita sedang tidur bersama, aku suka sekali memandangi wajahmu yang kelelahan setelah hari yang amat panjang. aku sebetulnya juga suka melihat lihat barang serta diarymu loh hahaha aku sudah melihat banyak sekali yang kau tulis tentang yeoja itu… dan aku mencoba untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa kau adalah namja normal seperti yang lain, kau berbeda dari diriku… aku sempat menangis disaat kau menulis di diarymu bahwa kau sudah melakukan 50 kali kencan…dan sebentar lagi kau akan menjadikannya kekasihmu yang resmi. Disaat itu aku benar benar kacau, akhirnya aku mencurahkan semuanya pada kai. Lalu kita menyusun rencana yang sungguh kotor dan teruk. Hingga ternyata kau memang serius tentang menjadikannya tidak tahu mengapa aku seperti ini…hyung."

Sehun terus menunduk sambil memejamkan matanya, menahan air mata yang berusaha jatuh ke pipinya.

Namun tiba tiba, sebuah tangan dengan lembut mengangkat dagunya.

"maafkan aku juga"

"H-hyung?" sehun membuka matanya, melihat Luhan yang sudah tersadar "aku mendengar semuanya,maaf." Luhan meraih sehun kedalam pelukannya. Sehun menangis semakin keras di bahu Luhan sementara Luhan menepuk punggungnya berusaha menenangkannya

"jangan menangis, ini bukan salahmu menyadarinya sekarang, mengapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu hah? Kalau kau mencintaiku?"

"karena aku sudah tau kalau kau tidak akan mencintaiku balik hyung jadi percuma saja." Ucap sehun sambil memendam mukanya di bahu Luhan

"oh sehun kau benar benar bodoh, seharusnya kau melihat diaryku yang sebelumnya"

"diary sebelumnya?"

"Iya, diary sebelum diary ini. ada kok aku simpan di selipan baju bajuku."

"lah memangnya kenapa kok aku harus membaca diary lamamu?"

"ya supaya semuanya semakin jelas! kau tidak tahu bukan bahwa dulu, jauh jauh hari sebelumnya di china, aku orang yang sama dulu, namja yang aku sukai dan kita sudah menjalin hubungan selama setahun ia tiba tiba memutuskan hubungan kita, ia berubah menjadi sejak itu aku sudah trauma dan aku berusaha pula menjadi namja yang normal, aku pergi ke korea supaya aku dapat memulai hidup baru dan melupakan masa laluku" cerita Luhan panjang lebar. "lagipula lucu sekali namja normal mempunyai buku diary dengan hiasan dan tulisan yang rapi, haha"

Sehun mendengarkan cerita itu lalu ia mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung "lalu hyung sekarang kan kamu berhasil berubah menjadi normal"

"ah soal itu…aku tidak tahu, aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin tapi sepertinya aku masih terperangkap di diriku yang sebenarnya"

"j-jadi hyung apakah tidak apa-apa…apakah kau memaafkanku?"

"tentu saja bodoh hahaha, tidak apa-apa aku tahu kau tidak perlu khawatir karena…." Luhan mendekati telinga sehun lalu berbisik "aku juga mencintaimu"

THE END

Hahaha gimana? Gj ya ffnya?-_- wkwkwk chan nggak ahli bikin nc, sorry readeeers: oya soal ff yang lalu lalu mungkin chan gabakal ngelanjutin karna chan males dan sibuk:p

Chan kangen kalian semua nih, udah kepanjangan kayaknya hiatus chan-_- tapi tenang aja readers,chan bakal bikin lagi kalo nggak males dan lagi ada ide~

Oke segitu aja chan pergi dulu ya bubaaaiii. Inget,

DON'T BE A SILENT READER, PLEASE BERIKAN REVIEWS!


End file.
